


Still

by murky



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murky/pseuds/murky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer classroom. drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

A still and meaningless summer day, where strange things have a habit of turning themselves over restlessly. A time of the same as ever, and of those things stirring, bustling, under the air. Everything being sluggish, we were resting in a classroom far after the half-day's bell. I felt it must have grown much later than it was, the bright growing afternoon outside irritating me in that sort of way. But I was mostly drifting between sleep, sat, right arm over my lap, curled shyly over a dropped note or sheet. Nagisa had been folded over on a desk for some time, I appreciate also drifting. It was a comfortable, bored, common, consequenceless silence.  
  
Actually being mostly awake, Nagisa watched him with quiet eyes. Everything and nothing was in the moment. He lifted out a hand slowly, carelessly, to touch Rei's forgotten own. Lifted the third finger, brushed the skin of his knuckles. The hazy atmosphere pressed entranced against his shoulders. There was an odd decision behind his movements, as rarely before. Rei did not shift. Nagisa couldn't look at his face, even besides. Some part of him wanted him to wake. He wanted him to sleep forever. He wanted to burst up like the sun and change this summer day.  
  
  
I stirred my eyes. I was caught in that place between sleep and wakefulness, where nothing seems as enormous as it is. Nagisa's eyes were set vaguely on our hands, his expression peaceful, distant, as I'd not seen it before. There was no sadness, but I wondered why I thought of it all the same. In that place, where I was still a little sleeping, my only thought could be, He thinks I am still asleep, so I closed my eyes again. I think I was a little afraid of unsettling something, even a thing I wasn't understanding.  
  
In the breathless quiet, his warm fingers playing so with mine, it might have been like a dream, but I was becoming more awake. The moment was growing more puzzled, stranger. As if sensing it was no longer his, Nagisa was suddenly standing, collecting his things, and I blinked up just as he drifted from the room. My heart clutched a little, in panic, or dismay, and confusion, but the last thing sleep gave me was to smooth those feelings over. I looked out the window, instead. The summer day had not changed.

**Author's Note:**

> ♬"flower girl" by kinoko teikoku


End file.
